


You Are The Afterglow

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Purple Prose, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-26
Updated: 2002-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Two brothers find a moment alone.





	You Are The Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted as "Untitled." Since I actually hate doing that, I've given it a title now based on one of my favorite songs at the time I wrote the fic.

A secret look, one they've shared many times before, passes between them. No words are needed for each to know what the other is thinking.

The two boys slip off together, down a hallway full of people, yet no one watching could possibly imagine what lies at the end of their journey.

A dressing room door opens, and the two fall in on top of each other, fumbling to remove clothes and lock the door at the same time.

Small, frail hands push a much stronger body against the door. A short, but passionate kiss is shared, before moving downward. A trail is left behind, but neither is concerned with how the bite marks running down the younger boy's neck and chest will be explained.

Soon he reaches his destination. Even from outside the room, one could hear the fast beating of two hearts together, the unzipping of pants, and the gasps for breath, moans and cries that follow.

Before either boy can distinguish when or how, their bodies are tangled together on the floor. This was never enough, and for the first time, more will be sought. Desperately, whatever clothes remain are ripped off, and each new patch of skin revealed is savoured. Each new taste and texture is forever locked in their memories, and even the skin they had seen before seems new and different.

Long and searching kisses are shared as the two fumble toward their goal. The older boy explores the younger's body, producing small cries and whimpers that seem to him the most beautiful music in the world.

Awkwardly at first, the two come together. This is something new for both of them, and an experience meant to be taken slow and remembered forever. There is no doubt that it will remain forever embedded in their minds, but time is not standing still, so things cannot be taken slow.

If someone were watching, it would seem to them an act of pure lust. But the new look shared by the two young boys was of love. Pure love, the kind that cannot be easily mistaken nor lost. The kind that was driving those boys to the point that they were aware that anyone in the hall could hear their loud cries, but they did not care at all. They cared only for the person they were looking at, and no one else in the world mattered.

Despite the volume of their screams and moans, no one had come searching for them when they reached the edge, falling ungracefully over and landing still tangled together on the old blue carpet, their cries still echoing off the thin walls of the room.

The gathering and replacement of clothes is ignored for the time being, as the lovers are perfectly content to stay entwined together on the floor. A few soft kisses are shared, and they stare into each other's souls, speaking with their eyes the words their mouths won't produce.

Finally, the first coherant spoken phrases of the encountered are shared.

"I love you, Taylor," says the younger boy, already knowing but still needing to hear the response that came a moment later.

"I love you too, Zac."


End file.
